


Send help Brett now locked in basement

by blueapplepie



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueapplepie/pseuds/blueapplepie
Summary: 陈韦丞的眼睛又湿了。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	Send help Brett now locked in basement

**Author's Note:**

> EB，无车，黑裙杨
> 
> 来自editor-san的字幕👏

“一定要这样吗？”

陈韦丞的眼睛又湿了。那双眼睛总是湿着。看爱情电影。发现别人受伤。听些不入流的歌。快要高潮。他圆溜溜的黑瞳仁像食草动物，生活在童话或儿歌里，温顺地被眼皮遮住一点上下缘的弧度。

这双眼睛不该总被泪膜覆着的，更适合笑，鼓鼓的卧蚕会蔓延出优美的弧度，很可爱。杨博尧端详着，并不预备回答他的问题。

可是湿着也不错。他又舔舔下唇。微微融化的芭菲，冒着腺液的腥烫龟头，他品尝过太多水光淋淋的美味，以至于现在想去舔吻那滑溜溜的咸味的眼球。

陈韦丞还在哭，一贯水亮亮的唇瓣现在干裂着，发白的死皮堆在唇角，又被眼泪浸湿。他看起来哭得快要脱水了。杨博尧只好说：“我要喝水。”又强调一遍，“温水。”

陈韦丞仓皇跳起来，身体打着晃，跑去接水——来回四分钟，三分半用在神经质的锁门和开门上——递给那只有点苍白、束着铁链的手。杨博尧毫不在意地抬起手喝水，任那铁环滑到小臂的一半，陷在软嘟嘟的白肉里：“有点凉了。”又叫他过来，含了口水抬头讨要一个吻。陈韦丞懵懵懂懂地亲下去，立刻被迫狼狈地大口吞咽，连连咳嗽，呛得耳廓深粉。

现在他们的下半张脸都湿乎乎的了。杨博尧撇着嘴，拖着脚链去拿桌上的纸巾，嫌恶地擦擦脸，又好好检查了他的琴盒没有被刚刚的咳呛污染。他重新坐回床边，哄着他低头，像在教初级弦乐班的小朋友一样仔仔细细地擦干脸。陈韦丞低着头，连眼珠都一动不动，只有睫毛上的泪珠被不安的颤动甩飞出去，落不到对方的衣服上，不甘不愿地濡湿了自己的T恤。

擦干水的皮肤被浸得有点软涩，陈韦丞跪下来，把脸蛋依恋地贴在黑裙上——他在地下室被允许拥有的唯一衣物。

“你就在这里，真好。”陈韦丞闭着眼睛，喃喃自语。杨博尧伸手去揉他的头发，这阵子都没剪，有些长了，不过依旧很软，他耐心地顺着头皮慢慢撸过去，像揉弄一只乖巧的大狗。

视线下移，他被锁住的小腿淤紫，肿胀的皮肉和铁环几乎融为一体，也许再有几天就会腐朽坏死，流出脓和血水……但没有关系，他会在这里。一直在这里。


End file.
